


You Saved Me

by JessWinchester1998



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Violence, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessWinchester1998/pseuds/JessWinchester1998
Summary: Jessica McDonough never knew about the origins of the powers she had.She thought she was a freak.She would be draw picture of a man with brown hair but never knew who he was.When she was 14, She was kidnapped by a demon.Shehas goes through the most horrendous torture for over 12 years.One night she escapes but she is badly hurt and in need of a doctor.As she walks along a lonely highway a complete stranger she's only seen in visions comes to her rescue in his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.





	1. Chapter 1

Dublin,Ireland 16th November 1995

It was just a normal night. The rain was pelting down on my long jet black hair. What do you expect living in Ireland? The weather is as in predictable as a woman's mood.

I was walking home from my friend Courtney's. We had been studying for our Winter exams. We were in the same class and she was struggling with science.I was a higher level student so I said I'd help her.

It beats getting bullied for just being me! Since I started school I've had a hard time, I have powers that no one can explain.

I can teleport,read minds,feel what other people are feelings, can see inside their heads and a lot more. 

I was born with them and they are like a curse. I only have two friends Courtney and Sabrina. They understand me so well. We grew up together and have been in the same classes for years. I turned 14 in August and that's when my powers got stronger. 

My hair got darker and apparently there's an outline of something on my back. Hurts like hell! Also the birth mark on my arm became more prominent. I haven't a clue why but as soon as I turned 12 that thing got more noticeable. 

As I walked down the road I began to feel another presence.I knew about ghosts,demons and all the supernatural beings .I'd even asked to hunt them but my parents wouldn't let me.I knew for sure what this was! This was a demon.

I stopped in the pouring rain and listened.I concentrated and I heard his thoughts."I'm so close" he thought.

I turned around just in time and put my hand on his head.He glowed a bright white and screamed in agony before falling to the ground dead with his eyes burned out.

Suddenly I was pulled to the ground from behind and someone punched me.I managed to use the strength I had and rolled on top of them and started to punch him.I put my hand on his head and he glowed a pure white as he screamed in agonising pain!

I got up off the ground and brushed the dirt off my old worn jeans.They were my favourite jeans.I hated dresses and skirts. Give me a plaid shirt,jeans a black top,a black or brown leather jacket and you'll be my best friend.

"Hello Jessica" I turned to see the demon I've feared since I was twelve. He tried to kill me but I managed to wound him instead. Da was pissed

"Howya Crowley! What's the story?" I asked and leaned to the side a little. I showed no fear. He laughed and stepped forward.

"Well Jessica.Time to come with me" 

What? I'm not going with him.Get the boat and float Fergus! I began to feel fear creep in and consume me.

What should I do? What will happen if I run? I decided to run.I ran and snatched my school bag from the ground and bolted down the street.

I was jumped on by Crowley and I hit my head off the ground.He jumped on top of me and pinned me to the grass that lay on the side of the road.

"As I said! Time to go, Darling"

He transported us to a prison building.It looked like it had been abandoned for years! Blood was splattered and dried on the wall and rust littered the doors!

Crowley was just a crossroads demon,Why did he want me so much? He threw me onto a table and used leather binds to restrict my movement.

I tried to teleport away but I couldn't. Being restricted like that made me panic! I can't be held down or I'll go into a full blown panic attack!

"CROWLEY,WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted.

He laughed and clicked his fingers. I was suddenly only in my underwear.

You perverted son of a bitch! He leaned over and said 

"A little spell that will keep you from teleporting. Get comfy" 

He dragged a steel table littered with various sharp intruments for torture. My eyes widened. What is he goin to do?!

Crowley drew an apron from a press in the corner and tied the strings to keep it on his body. He proceeded to the table and took a knife and a scalpel.

"Well Jessica McDonogh.Let's get started" He drove the knife into my left forearm and laughed at my cries for help as he dragged the blade down my arm.


	2. Chapter 1 - Saviour in a Chevy

Twelve Years Later~

I've been in Crowley's prison for a total of twelve  years now. I'm 26 years old now. I miss my family like crazy! They must think I'm dead now.

The thought my family thinking I'm dead makes me want to cry. I can't bear the thought of my da running around looking for me in the dead of night.My ma crying her eyes out because I haven't come home.

I was sitting in my cell holding a piggy dirty pillow case to a stab wound I had on my stomach.

I had a plan! 

I'll  distract the guard who seemed to have very inappropriate thoughts about me and a daily bases.

I walked over to him and whispered "Hey sexy" he turned around and smiled.

Oh god his face is disgusting.  How am I gonna pull through with this?  I was inwardly cringing!

"Hello little lady. Finally considering my offer?" I nodded and told him to unlock the cell.

He walked in and closed it behind him before near throwing me against the wall. He began to kiss my neck. He pulled away and I put my hand on his head. He near screamed and fell to the floor dead. His eyes burned from his skull.

He fell to the floor so I took the keys from his vessel,unlocked the cell and ran down the hall. I encountered many demons but I killed them with a thought.

I was sprinting down the hall, the open door in sight when I was pulled back by my hair. My jet black hair reached my ass so it was easy to grab. They turned me around and I seen it was Crowley.

I went to punch him with my right hand but he caught it and twisted my wrist.I heard a horrific snapping sound and an excrutiating pain. 

I screamed in agony before he punched me hitting my cheek. 

Crowley dragged me back kicking and screaming to the room where he always performed his 'work' on me. My fears were multiplying as we got closer, the blood becoming more and more prominent on the walls, the scent of death closing near.

He tried to strap me down but I tried to fight back as much as I could! I couldn't use my power in this room! It was warded against it. 

He pulled out a needle from the table! 

"Get that away from me or I'll stab you in the eye with it!" I screamed as I struggled against him. 

He merely laughed at me as he finally got the needle into his vein.  Oh god no! He drew a vile full before he managed to inject his blood into my arm.

I felt the burning liquid flow through my veins making me cry out in agony.  I could hardly breathe as it flowed through my system. 

Before long I felt a cool metal like intrument drag softly along my stomach. 

"Now Jessie! Won't try escape again, will we?" He said before he began to carve at my stomach. My screams were probably being heard for miles I was that loud. 

I was bleeding so much that I couldn't see straight! After what felt like a century he withdrew the blade from my body. 

"D'you know Jessie,You're a very strong girl" he said as he dragged the blade down my arm. I spit on his face. He didn't look amused at all! 

"Go fuck yourself!" I swore as I weakly struggled agaisnt the shackles that bound me to the cold table. 

"That's not the language a lady should be using!" He shouted before the blade was driven into my abdomen. 

 "NO!" I screamed in agony.

"I'm bored! Time for bed" 

He unshackled my wrists and ankles and put me over his shoulder. I whined from pain only to be slapped rather hard. It stung so much! He threw me into a new cell seemingly closer to the exit. I could smell the fresh earth. 

It smelled like soil after the rain. It was making me want to fight more. I was crippled from pain but I still had hope.  

Without hope there'll be no reason to try!

I used my powers to get the keys when Crowley wasn't looking. If I can get to the entrance then I can teleport! 

I dragged myself to the cell door and unlocked it.I looked around to see if any demons were told to watch me. It's abnormally clear! Must be Thursday.  Every Thursday all demons report to Crowley with the souls they've harvested. 

I stumbled down the hall and found my old school bag in a unused room. How convenient? 

I put it over my shoulders and walked to the entrance. I breathed in and smelled the scent of freedom. 

I then teleported into the woods and took the schoolbag off my back. The feeling of the earth beneath my bare feet, the feeling of the rain falling onto my shoulders making me feel alive again. Reminding me of home.

Suddenly a white hot pain surged through my head. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was hitting me all at once.

I think this is a vision!

I sat down against a tree close to what looked like a road because my vision was blurring and my head was spinning. I gasped from the pain.

Jessica's Vision

It was the two men I've been having visions about since Crowley kidnapped me.I knew their life story by now. The two Winchesters were sitting in their motel room.

Sam was on his laptop doing what he does best,research.Dean was using the vibrating machine on his bed. He has a fetish. I can't help but love this guy.He's so funny and I seem to be a lot like him.

Sam Winchester was honestly a gem. He was so selfless but he needs to have more faith in himself. 

Dean ran out of quarters for the machine so he sat up and looking upset. Oh you big baby!

"I'm hungry.Want anything Sammy?"

 "Just a salad and a coke for me Dean" 

"Okay Samantha" 

He walked out and got into his beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala. My god this car is like sex on wheels!

He began to drive down the dark highway and turned up his stereo to Fire of Unknown Origin by Blue Oyster Cult. God, I  love that album

End of Vision

I heard an alarm sound so I dragged myself up off the ground as my blood spilled uncontrollably.

I took my bag and pulled the blanket I brought to a show we were doing for Christmas in school when I was taken .

It had my name on it.I wrapped it around my leg tight and stumbled along.

I near tumbled down a hill to the road I'd seen earlier and I followed it. I was walking for ages. I heard the famliar purr of an engine.I looked up to see the 1967 Chevrolet Impala drive over the hill. 

It was even more beautiful in person. I was walking against the traffic and it was the first car I'd seen in hours!

Dean's headlights shone on me and I had to close my eyes. When my eyes got used to the light I seen Dean get out of the car and run to me.He took my upper arms and held me up right.I was absolutely saturated in my own blood and I was still bleeding uncontrolably.

"Dean,I Need Your Help" I pleaded.I was becoming lightheaded and before I blacked out I heard Dean ask 

"How do you know my name?" 

Blood loss and fatigue overcame me making me fall onto his chest unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Unlucky Leprechaun

Dean P.O.V

I was driving back from the diner I got dinner from for Sammy and I.

It was pitch black outside and I had my headlights on full blast. As I drove along I noticed a woman walking in the distance. She seemed to be walking like a snail.

I slowed down Baby a little and I seen a pale woman covered in blood and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. 

Holy shit! She's literally saturated in her own blood

I parked Baby on the side of the road and ran to help her.

She was beautiful! Her jet black hair flowed down her back and her eyes were a parodot green.

"Dean,I need your help" she pleaded. How did she know my name? 

"Hey! How did you know my name?" I asked. Before she could answer she collapsed onto my chest. I caught her before she fell to the ground and hurting herself more. 

She was badly beaten and she had stab wounds and deep cuts all over her body.

I picked her up and ran with her to Baby. She was so peaceful passed out in my arms. I lay her out in the back seat and she fit with room to spare.

This woman is tiny! I stepped on the gas and sped down the highway and into the motel Sam and I were staying.

I looked back to see blood all over the back seats. She was still loosing it very fast.I left my food there and took Sam's as well as the Irish girl in the back.

She looked even paler than before. What happened to this chick?! I ran to my room and kicked the door.

Sam opened it and as soon as he seen me carry the woman and me covered in her blood he let me in.

"Dean,Lay her on the floor and I'll stitch her up" Sam ordered. I nodded and lay her out. I took her clothes off and revealed what happened.

She had been stabbed a total of 20 times all over her body.I took towels off Sam and applied pressure to her wounds.She didn't even flinch.I checked for a pulse and her heart was beating really fast. I put salt on one of her wounds and she didn't even flinch. It killed me to do it but I cut her hand with a silver knife and there was no reaction.

I stitched her legs and abdomen while Sam stitched her arms and shoulders.She was in such bad shape that we didn't have enough bandages to cover her stitches.I put one of my shirts on her and put her in my bed.

"Holy shit,Look at the carpet Dean"

I looked and all I seen was blood all over it. When she wakes up she'll be in a whole lot of pain. Sam and I sat down and I just watched her sleep.

"Where did you find her?" Sam asked as he looked at her in disbeleif.

"The highway on the way back. She knew who I was" 

He looked at me in disbeleif.How did she know my name? I swear I've never seen her before in my life.

She sounded so cool with her common Dublin accent. I've only spoken to a few Irish hunters and she sounded exactly like one I met on the job in California.I remember dad trying to understand him but he couldn't.

"No,Leave me alone.NOO" I ran to the mystery woman and pulled her into my arms.She woke up and began to cry in my arms.I looked up at Sam and he stood there shocked.She looked up and wiped her face.

"Nice to meet you Sam.I'm Jessica McDonough " she said as she put her hand out. She winced and breathed heavily from the pain she was in. How does she know our names? 

"How do you know our names?" Sam asked as I lay her down.She was almost crying.

"I have visions of you two sometimes. Ah!" Sam and I were in disbeleif. I'm keeping this girl with me.nShe can't go out there on her own. I need to protect her.

"I'm guessing from your accent that you're Irish" Sam said. She nodded and bit her lip to conceal her pain. I can't imagine how much pain she's in.

"I can't move my right hand" she complained. I asked her if I could take a looked at it. She nodded and I seen her wrist was purple and swolen. It's broken for sure.

"We need to get her to Bobby's" Sam said. I was about to reach for the phone when she stoped me.

"I can teleport us there" she said.She can what? No,That's impossible.

"How can you do that?" Sam asked in confusion.

She clicked her fingers and she was on the floor in Bobby's living room.We were there too and our stuff was on the coach and my car was outside.

What just happened?


	4. Chapter 3 - Nice to Meet You! I'm an Unlucky Leprechaun

Jessica P.O.V~

I had just teleported the boys,their stuff and their gorgeous car to Bobby's. I was on the floor and I was trying to move. I began to scream because the pain was that bad.

I heard someone running down the stairs and seen Bobby run in with a shotgun and nearly stepped on me

"Oh! Hey boys. Who's this?" Bobby asked. He seen the condition I was in and Dean ran and picked me up. I cried out in pain as the movement cause the pain to multiply.

"Hey Bobby" I said and waved with my good hand. Dean put me on Bobby's sofa and Bobby put a blanket over me. I was absolutely freezing and I was only in my underwear and one of the boys' tops.

"Who's this? Yous idgits" Bobby asked. I to myself.

"I'm Jessica McDonough. Nice to meet you.I'm an UnLucky leprechaun" I said and smiled weakly. Bobby smiled and seen my wrist.

"Boys,that right wrist of hers is broken" Finally he notices! Bobby looked at my wrist and nodded.

"I have a friend about 5 miles away who can help you Jessie" Bobby said and went to his phone to call him Or her.

Dean sat down on the floor beside me and he looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous green. I'd fucking melt every time I looked at them.

"Jessie? What happened to you?" Sam asked breaking the stare match Dean and I were having.

"Do you want it sugarcoated,or the bitter truth?" I asked weakly. They wanted the truth. I didn't want to but the Winchesters,I can trust.

I explained about my powers and absolutely everything Crowley did to me. I was crying for most of it. I left one crutial trauma out though.

I fell pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl. I named her Katherine. She wasn't Crowley's though. She was my child. Even though she was a product of rape she was still my child and I loved her so much. Her father was a Prince of Hell. Crowley murdered her hours after she was born infront of me. I was being held back by his minions. 

Dean seemed very protective of me and he actually hugged me as I told them everything. I couldn't stop crying. 

Bobby's friend came and had a look at my hand. Her name was Janet. She put a cast on my wrist and hand and bandaged all of my wounds again

I thanked her and smiled. She was surprised at my greatfulness and walked back to her car. She hugged Bobby and drove down his driveway.

"Jessie, can  you show us some of your powers?" Dean requested. 

I nodded and made everything levitate. I read their minds and told them what I heard them think. I read their feelings. I literally went into Dean's head. Awesome place by the way and I told them about the wings on my back.

I showed them what looked like a pair of black wings resting on my back. It looked like a tattoo but I got these when I turned 18. You've no idea how painful it was.

Before I knew it the sun was rising and I had fallen asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I opened my eyes I heard a voice I'd never heard before.


End file.
